The Godchildren: Tokyo
by Monno
Summary: Year 2032. Mafia from all over Japan are racing to obtain a very valuable item. it would make them rich, powerful and deadly. An association called The Godchildren disguised as a mafia group entered that realm...more summary inside...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Any Naruto characters do not belong to me, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto; however, if there is any OCs are definitely mine. and tries to uncover the secerts would put a stop into the destruction. One obstacle stood in "his" way, which would he chose? His personal feelings or his assiciation?

Story Title: The godchildren: Tokyo

Author: Monno/Saki

Date of update: Dec 13 2005

Setting: Future, modern

Main paring: Naru/Sasu

Rating: R--NC-17

Prologue

2032 December 12, 12:01 am

The streets were illuminated by the bright dancing neon signs. Crowds of different kinds of people roamed around the sidewalks, going and out of various of clubs. Hookers blew kisses at the men walking by and shaking their barely covered ass in their faces. Some of them gave them a little touch, grinned and then walked away. Some of them brushed pass them, disgusted at the desperate filthy women. Gangs of motorcyclists rushed pass in the middle of the streets without give a second thought to a man walking across it. The man stumbled aside in a panic as they brushed passed him. He cursed at them being such rogues and then carried on with his business.

Club Virgin was what that club called; an exclusive club where the rich and powerful resides. Without a VIP pass one could never enter, unless he/she was looking for a beating. A short stubby man with glasses even in the dark club laughed his heart off at his own told joke. His arms swung around two female hosts each by his sides; they can't help but laughed with him. He took his right arm off the bare shoulder of the woman and took a glass of alcohol to his lips. After a couple of sips, he continued to tell his ridicules jokes as if it was the best ones in the world. The woman to his left leaned toward his ear and whispered something into his ear. She then stood up with her hand in the short little stubby ones leading the short man up toward a room in the back of the club. He stared at her behind with a short little skirt the whole time across the dance floor. He has no idea what was to happen the next, the most shocking awaits him.

On the other side of the city, a tall building for a moment seemed isolated from the world. On the top floor apartment through the fine glass windows, 2 shadows stood unmoving as if waiting for something to happen.

"Tell me where the documents are." A feminine voice whispered, nevertheless sharp and clear.

"I swear I don't know anything!" The man's voice quivered with fear. His dark eyes stared at the blade held against his throat. He fought the urge to swallow his nervousness for he wouldn't cut himself.

"You liar." Her fingers tightened around the blade's handle, as if eager to finish the job.

"I'm not lying! I honestly don't know anything!"

Patience was wearing thin, for a second she considered pressing him more onto answering her simple question. She then knew already it was no use and waste of her precious time. Without any hesitation she sliced her sharp blade across the man's delicate neck. The sound of kill was the most gruesome, but she had gotten used to it long before. Instantly blood rained across the clear windows, slowly it dripped as it suppose to. Her grasp around the dead man loosen, she stared at the lifeless body with no remorse. Clicks of her heels echoed through the halls as she exited the building into the night air.

"Quick as usual eh Sakura?" A man grinned inside a black car parked out side of the building. His unruly black hair sat on his head, his face marked with two down pointed red triangle strips.

"You should know I take shorter time than that Kiba. " Sakura huffed as she walked around the car getting onto the passenger side.

"Got any information out of that guy?" He turned to his right as the woman climbed in and buckled on her seat belt.

"He was stubborn and I killed him."

"Oi, oi, don't be so hasty we do need information you know." He sighed and pressed the gas peddle, the wheels scraped at the surface and set into motion.

"We got another person to get information out of."

"Yeah but 2 informants is better than one you know."

"Then why don't YOU get in there?" She glared at him, she hates it when people questioned on how she should handle the job.

"Okay, okay, we got one more." He sensed a woman of rage was about to slap him across his face, he had no choice but to back down.

"Should we go pick up Naruto?"

"Yeah, he should finish his job already." He replied as he turned the wheel to the right and drove around a corner.

On the east side of the city, Naruto perched on a rooftop quietly monitored a building across from him.

'when the hell is he gonna come?" He ran his hand through his messy blonde hair, eyes fixed upon the double glass doors.

As if on cue, a sleek black limousine parked in front of the double glass door building. The driver's side door clicked open; the driver hurriedly opened the back seat door for a very important man.

Grinning, Naruto bend on his knees hands gripped a silencer rifle with his eyes squinted through the target hole. As the man climbed out of the limousine, Naruto instantly locked on target. He licked his lips as he silently count to 3 in his head.

1…

2…

3…he pressed the trigger.

A second later, the man clasped on the ground, limp and dead. The driver was shocked beyond words seeing blood oozed out of his client's head. He quickly dialed a number on his cell phone, a minute later several man dressed in black poured out of the double glass door. Naruto load up his rifle against his shoulder and didn't stick around to see what would happen next. He climbed down the fire escape route into the back alley. By the time he got there, his ride was waiting for him.

"Clean and sweep." Naruto chuckled to himself as he walked toward the black car.

A/N: This chapter is intended to be short. I mean since its like a prologue so no surprise there. If you find this chapter boring, well, it's only the beginning. Please Review and review. Getting reviews is the only way where I can continue to write you know. I hope my grammar and spelling isn't TOO bad; if it is….eh, just ignore it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Any Naruto characters do not belong to me, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto; however, if there is any OCs are definitely mine.

Story Title: The godchildren: Tokyo

Author: Monno/Saki

Date of update: Dec 15 2005

Setting: Future, modern

Main paring: Naru/Sasu

Rating: R--NC-17

Replies for the reviewers

Cassidy

- That is true, but I hate the word "Yazuka", don't you think Mafia is so much better? LoL

Tainted-Sand

- Indeed it's only the prologue, so hope you like the real 1st chapter. 3

Not as much reviews as I wanted but then again prologues isn't all that interesting.

Chapter one

"Yo Sakura-chan!" Naruto leaned against the passenger side of the black car; grinning at the pink haired assassin.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she pressed a button for the window to roll up setting up a barrier between her and the blonde flirt.

"Aww come on don't be so cold." He peered at the window but wasn't able to see the figure inside. The windows of the car were smoothed over with a black tin rubber cover. The passengers inside the car are able to see outside but the onlookers could never able to see what was inside; all for security purposes.

"Get in the back seat already Naruto." Sakura's muffled voice reached through the blonde's ears. He could clearly hear the annoyance in her voice.

"How about you getting the back seat WITH me?"

"How about your corpse?" Clearly she wasn't amused.

Defeated he hung his head as he slide into the back leather seat. He dropped his rifle onto the floorboard out of sight. Even with the blacken windows; they had to be careful with the show of weapons anywhere. The place they were going just a sign of a weapon chaos would spread like wildfire. They had to be careful not to attract too much attention to themselves. Things would get complicated; after all they are a secret organization with an appearance of a harmless young mafia.

Kiba chuckled to himself as he witnessed yet another fruitless attempt to sway Sakura, a weak attempt at that. Sakura instantly shot the amused man a death glare. Sensing an aura of wrath, he stopped himself as he pressed the gas peddle. The wheels screeched into motion once more.

"Destination Club Virgin."

Naruto grinned as he loaded the clip into his pistol and slipped it into his inside jacket pocket. He closed his eyes and relaxed his body onto the leather seat. The night was getting colder every second.

12:40 am

In the back alley of Club Virgin one could still hear its booming music from the inside. It was deserted and dark, a convenient place to set up a short meeting. Tayuya threw her three inch heels into the dumpster against the depleted wall along with her short skirt which barely covered her ass. She pulled on a pair of cargo pants, a plain shirt and comfortable sneakers from a bag she placed in the alley earlier. She hated those sluttish outfits more than anything. It was a job and she had no choice but to endure it.

"Tayuya" A figure walked toward her from the darkness. His white hair swayed as he walked face pale and flawless as he stepped out of the shadows. He could have been mistaken for a ghost if he only would ever wear white clothing instead of black. "Did you get the information?" He asked, now stood in front of her, expressionless.

"That bastard doesn't know shit." She scowled at the thought of seducing the ugly, short man into giving her what she asked. The feel of his stubby little fingers on her body made her sick. In the end she had her revenge a most mind blowing pleasure. Her pleasure of cutting him into tiny little pieces that is.

"So you didn't…" The pale man narrowed his eyes as the thought of a fail mission.

"No need to panic yet, I did; however, have a name: Souls of Mist." She grinned.

"Ah. I see. I knew they were somewhat involved." His lips curved into a small grin.

So it wasn't a failed mission after all.

12:26 am

When they were almost at their destination; Sakura stripped off her jacket and prepared her deadly weapons. Her blade was made of two break-off sections easy to store, hide and access. She disliked the idea of carrying two feet long blade without proper installment. She tucked the folded blade down her side on her hip and under her skirt. The handle of the blade would be covered with her shirt and jacket. Entirely invisible to the outside eyes. She usually doesn't carry a gun if she had back up on a mission for a woman carrying too many weapons would make her look bulky.

"Oooh, Sakura-chan dressed up just for me!" Naruto whistled in the back seat, obviously didn't get this was a serious mission and not a go to an exclusive club and party.

"Why do I have to do this with Naruto of all people?" she mumbled as she slipped on her jacket again and insert a small pocket knife into an inside pocket.

The plan was get inside, play as a flirty rich couple, look for their target, Sakura lure the target into a backroom with Naruto on watch get the information and then eliminate him.

Kiba eased the car into a slow stop right in front of Club Virgin a rich appearance to the bouncer is always a brownie point. The wonderers on the streets never gave the black car a second glance or even wondered who it was. People knew, whoever going inside Club Virgin was some pretty influential person, rich jackasses, or members of the mafia. No body cared, unless some punk tries to get in and pummeled to the ground; that was what some people call entertainment late at night.

2 doors clicked open as the two got out of the car. They casually encircled each other with Naruto holding at her hip. Sakura tried not to swap away his hand, or make any facial expression that was out of the ordinary. Who knew where it could have gone to? The sounds of muffled music gotten slightly louder as they came closer toward to the big black dressed bouncer; arms crossed with this cold expressionless stare.

As they stood in front of the bouncer, Naruto reached inside his pant's pocket and pulled out a plastic covered VIP pass for two. Big hands clasped around the edge of the out stretched card, the bouncer's eyes examined the card. He stared at the card hard for several seconds; that several seconds was like hours to Sakura.

There's no way that guy can tell that card is fake; she thought. Shikamaru's technology skills are renowned. Every gadget they used on missions were all either created or modified by him. A pure genius as one would refer him as.

"Are you gonna keep us waiting forever buddy?" Naruto tapped his foot impatiently eyeing the big man.

He took one last look at the card and handed back to the blonde, hands motioned them toward the closed doors of the club. "No sir, sorry go right ahead."

Just as Naruto pushed open the doors of the club, a blast of music rung through their ears. They didn't even flinch. The music was not even comparable to the sound of gun fire exchanged during practice and for real. The club lights were dimmed illuminated only with the blue purple lights with the colors of the disco ball rotating on the ceiling. Almost like any other clubs bodies pressed closely together on the dance floor, booths seated with men and women, and in corners with only god know what was there. The only difference was how people dressed, more stylish and rich. The seats were real leather, the best alcohol and there were exclusive backrooms just for whatever pleasures might bring them.

Naruto lead Sakura by hand toward the dance floor, the only place where they can see the whole surrounding and not be noticed as not party goers.

"Get out of my way fucktards!" A rude woman pushed right passed them and then disappeared into the crowd of people.

"Jeeze what the hell was that." Naruto stared at the spot where the rude woman disappeared to.

"Come on we have a job to do." Sakura started walking further into the mass of bodies.

They weren't standing still while looking for their target; if they were they would look silly as anything else. Their eyes scanned the dimmed room; they didn't seem to spot a frame of a short chubby man. They already saw the man's photo, there was no way they could have missed him somehow.

"I don't see him, do you?" The blonde whispered into her ear.

"Odd, I don't see him either and I don't think we're late."

"He might be in the backroom already."

"Let's go"

Sakura stopped dancing and walked toward the back of the club with Naruto behind her. She parted the red glittering curtains which covered the entrance and they entered. The lighting was slightly different, a bit brighter. Something caught her eyes as Naruto walked slightly beside her.

"What IS that?" She grabbed Naruto's left hand and left it up.

"Huh?" He too looked at it.

It was dark in the club room and so she didn't notice at all. What she saw now was a speck of blood about the size of a dime smeared on the white sleeve under Naruto's black jacket.

That woman.

They stared at each other for a moment, alarmed they searched at every door in the back room. At the very last room, Naruto knelt on the carpet surface and stared at the specks of blood on the carpet. He used a finger, pressed on it and rubbed it together. Slightly tinted red print was visible on his finger.

The blood was fresh.

He then quickly turned the knob to the door both of them burst in; panic surged their brains as they stared at the gruesome sight.

"Fuck." Naruto cursed.

"We have no time to lose Naruto; I believe that woman we bumped into earlier has some very valuable information."

Indeed they wasted no time rushing out into the club room and walked as fast as they can through the crowd of people without attracting too much attention to themselves.

As his eyes searched the crowd as he passed them, something caught his eyes. A figure stood only a few yards away hand outstretched and he realized what that man was holding.

"Sakura!" Naruto screamed as the loud explosion of a gun echoed through the club.

Crowds suddenly scattered like ants hearing the sudden gun fire. People screaming, running toward the exit and taking cover tried to avoid a fatal death.

During the chaos, the man wasn't afraid he might bring the other gun carriers to their attention. As long there was influential people in this room, no one dares to open fire. He doesn't care.

Naruto and Sakura ducked for cover as several gun shots exploded behind them. The blonde took out his own pistol and aimed at the figure, his eyes black like coals, emotionless depths and raven hair.

"No!" Sakura grabbed the blonde's arm. "You can't shoot him without killing some of these political people! Right now we find the woman and deal with him later! Our mission is our first priority!"

Naruto gritted his teeth and place his pistol back inside of his jacket. They existed the back way and slid into their awaiting car. The black car speeded away as soon as they got in leaving the chaos behind. It was dangerous to stick around and look for the woman. As far as they knew, she was probably gone already.

"Dammit!" Naruto cursed at the failed mission, a damned important one at that.

"Calm down Naruto." Kiba glanced at the frustrated blonde through the rear mirror view. "I just got a call. Shikamaru finally hacked into Gatou's database. He didn't get much information out of it; however, he did scrap out a clue."

"What! He did!"

"Souls of Mist. That's what we got right now."

12:59 am

"You were right. They were here snooping." A lone figure stood at the root top stared down at the club encircled with police cars. The red and blue lights flashing none stop.

"Of course they were, everyone wants clues to the ultimate treasure Sasuke-kun." The voice sneered over the phone.

"Tayuya left some messy killings."

"Don't worry; I'll take care of that if anything comes up with the police."

"My next mission?"

"Eliminate the bugs would you? The Five can handle the treasure hunt."

"My pleasure." The conversation was over.

Sasuke snapped the phone shut and placed it in his breast pocket. He pondered which step he should take next. The Souls of Mist. He was sure they'll be there, but the Five will also be there. He'll just have to eliminate them before these bugs gets to the Souls of Mist.

A slight breeze rustled through his raven hair, he took one last glance at the scene below and disappeared into the night.

1:26 am 

"Gatou was killed." A man with shoulder length raven hair refilled the cup of tea opposite of him. His features soft with flawless skin; he showed no remorse as he mentioned the kill.

"I see."

A/N: Okay that's it for now. Well I hope it's a bit more interesting than the prologue. Lol. I might have to change the ratings in the future. Not sure tho. Remember guys REVIEW AND REVIEW!


End file.
